


A rookie's thoughts

by Haru D Nae (Anaelita)



Series: Around the Grand Line [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Buggy's mental rant, Canon Compliant, M/M, Pre-Canon, Teenagers sailing with the Pirate King
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 15:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15439893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaelita/pseuds/Haru%20D%20Nae
Summary: It's been about three months since Buggy joined the crew and he's reflecting on the past weeks.





	A rookie's thoughts

It's been about three months since Buggy joined the crew and he's reflecting on the past weeks.

The Captain is kinda scary but also gentle in a way. Roger could have ditched Buggy on a few islands now but he seems to really want him aboard, going so far as to search the entire island the time he was lost. Roger is surprising too, laughing at the most inappropriate times, and fighting only in certain circumstances... Buggy still tries to find the hidden pattern but they seem so random... anyway, he's glad the Captain isn't a slaver or another kind of equally bad guy.

The First Mate seems much more serious than his Captain, more level-headed but also harder on the cabin boys, which kinda annoys Buggy, but then again, someone has to keep order on the ship. He's always prone to giving any kind of advice though, and Buggy often find himself referring to him for his chores or his training.

The rest of the crew he's been getting along with a bit, but some still eye at him suspiciously since he sneaked in on the Discovery and never properly asked to join the crew. He'll have to prove his worth to earn their full trust. He's already getting better at his chores by the day, and hopes when times comes to fight he can be as useful as any other member of the crew.

He will be a worthy pirate.

Then there's Shanks. The stupid redhead is always after him and he can't understand why the other wants so badly to be his friend. They're supposed to be nakama, isn't that enough ? Plus, Shanks doesn't know anything about Buggy's past life so why would he even bother ? The blue-haired boy doesn't understand his bunkmate. Always finding a way to bother him, ask stupid questions and play stupid pranks. Can't he play them on someone else ? Ugh.

Still, he's kinda glad he has a crewmate around his age to talk to. The adults sometimes seem so... unapproachable.

Above Buggy, Shanks stirs in his sleep. Probably waking up from his nap. Confirming the younger cabin boy's suspicions, a head pokes from the upper bed. "Awake already ?"

"I didn't sleep."

"Oh. Something wrong ?"

"Nah, was just thinking about the past weeks here on the ship."

"So ?"

"I'm kinda glad I'm here."

Shanks beams. "I knew you'd like it here !"

Buggy pokes his tongue out and makes a face. "Don't be too happy with yourself, you stupid redhead !"

"Why are you so mean to me ?" Shanks pouts.

"Because you're annoying."

"Why ?"

"Because... you're always smiling and you don't even know why, because you're always so happy and naive you won't ever be a worthy pirate !" Buggy catches his breath, realizing he spoke a bit too much.

The red-haired cabin boy looks sad and confused all of a sudden. He draws back his head and lets it fall back on the pillow.

"I'm sorry", Buggy mumbles after a while.

"Do you mean that ?", a sad and pained sounding Shanks asks.

"Not all of it. I just don't get why you're so happy and lively all the time when we're living the dangerous life of pirates."

"I'm happy to be a pirate. I know I could die tomorrow so I want to enjoy as much of it as possible."

Buggy hums thoughtfully. "Okay, I think I can understand that."

Shanks's head reappears. "Does that mean we're friends ?"

"In your dreams, redhead."

Shanks pouts and gets down his bed, scowling at Buggy.

"Oh come on, we're nakama already, stop bothering me."

Shanks hums, lifting an eyebrow. "True."

Buggy gets up from his bed and pushes his bunkmate outside, "Come on, we have some work to do." During the while it takes for them to reach their destination, the blue-haired cabin boy still thinks... What's wrong with being nakama and not friends ? It's not like he's going to be friends with all the adults here, and Shanks is no exception even though he's closer to his age than being an adult at all. Besides, he's annoying. Buggy still thinks the other seems naive but at least he understands why he's this way. Well... at least when they're doing their chores they work well together.

Time will tell if this crew is _the one_...


End file.
